


Submerged Threads

by napfreak



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napfreak/pseuds/napfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover art for the fanfiction Submerged Threads by Shadowdianne, made for the Three Dollar Bill Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submerged Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowdianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/gifts).



 

_"Ink that decides fate… or fate already written in another kind of ink?_  
_Captain Mills exchanged her freedom for safety back on a particular time_  
_where everything seemed to be lost, going against a decision that would_  
_have turned her into the most famous Queen of all the Enchanted Forest._  
_Tied to the Dark One in an unbreakable bond she was unaware_  
_that even if threads are severed, changed and repainted_  
_there are tales that will always appear no matter what…"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
